Battles appear in different Ways
by FamousImmortal
Summary: It's that time of year agian...when high school has started and John has to continue his search for the yellow eyed demon. John can't take his boys with him quite yet. The boys find out that battle doesnt only happen inthe feild, but in other places too..
1. Meeting Caleb

Nine months and two days…that's how long he would have to stay. He had begged his father to reconsider leaving them with this guy, and have them live with their good friend Bobby. But each time he brought up the subject, the old man would shoot him down and threaten to take away the impala from his ownership. So…he let it go.

"I wonder what Caleb is like. Compared to all of Dad's other friends. It begins to make you think. What do you think Dean? Will he be anything like Pastor Jim, or Bobby?" Sam asked from the passenger seat while Dean was driving the vehicle that was now his.

"Don't ask me that Sam," Dean replied.

"Why? Do you know something I don't?" the younger sibling asked curiously. Sam was 15 and even now that he was far from the very talkative 9 year old he used to be, the boy was still

annoying whenever he asked the few questions he did.

"Fine! Sam he is nothing like Bobby! In fact I wish were staying with Bobby! Now just drop the god damn subject and remain quiet in your seat, or I swear you won't see the light of day ever again," Dean replied angrily.

The tone in his voice was enough to scare Sam; making him shut up for the whole ride, as they followed the black truck down the main road and turned down the driveway to a three story house, that had red paint peeling on the outside, a lawn that had overgrown to normal expectancy, and also had lost it's once luscious green color. There was a tool shed just off to the right of the driveway and was barely hidden in trees and vines, which, had tried to swallow the metal thing whole and not succeeding one bit.

"Whoa," Sam said in awe at the scenery before him.

"Not that amazing Sammy…maybe you'll get lucky and mow the lawn for him. You need to build more muscle," Dean said with a sneer.

"Ha, ha. Very funny Dean," Sam said rolling his eyes and looking forward just as they came to a stop next to their father's car. The two got out and headed to the trunk to gather their luggage, along with a bag full of arsenal. John had gone ahead and went up to the house's front door, where a very unpleasant looking Caleb was waiting.

"Hey Caleb," John said.

"John," the hunter acknowledged.

"Listen, thanks again for watching over my boys for me while I'm off. I'll be back to get them June 2nd when school is over," John said as Dean and Sam were walking up the stairs to join their dad.

"Well if it isn't Dean the trouble maker. You're lucky John that you saved my ass a while back and that I said I would do anything to pay him back, because seriously after this, I won't be making that mistake again," Caleb said with a glare.

John nodded and turned to face his sons; giving them a final look and heading for his truck, getting in and driving back down the road he had come.

"You must be Samuel. I'm Caleb. Whatever Dean here has told you about me…you best believe it. I won't take any shit from anyone including John's boys. Dinner is always at eight, although if you refuse to eat the food I provide, then I suggest you don't eat at all while you're here. Do you understand?" Caleb asked Sam. Caleb was no fool; for he knew that the elder one of the brothers understood the rules, but, failed to follow them.

"Yes sir," Sam responded immediately.

"Good. Now…unpack your crap upstairs in the guest bedrooms and come back down. You, boys, have chores to do," Caleb said; looking at Dean with an evil grin.

~SN~

Changing the oil in the cars, scrubbing the bathroom floor, washing dishes, mowing and watering the lawn, repainting the outside of the house…the day was a living hell for the Winchesters.

"I swear if I have to see another paint brush ever again, I am going to gauge my own eyes out!" Sam exclaimed tiredly; sitting down on the patio's top step.

"Same here Sammy," Dean said as he sat down next to him. If it weren't for the fact that Sam was tired out of his mind, he would have said something on the Sammy comment his older brother made.

"You boys done already?" Caleb asked sarcastically; coming out of the house.

"Wow…and right on time too. Dinner's ready," he finished; heading back inside. The two siblings groaned in protest to their aching muscles as they followed after.

~SN~

When morning came, it was a bitch to have to get up and go to school. Sam and Dean were fighting for the bathroom, just to get out of the house in a hurry. Not wanting to have to eat anymore of Caleb's so called food.

Volcan High School was nothing but, interesting. The two hunters looked at the building in disgust, as left and right, students walked towards it half heartedly, and not even trying to run away from it like it were a plague.

"Ready to start a new school year?" Dean asked with a grimace.

"No," Sam replied. They exited the car with their back packs and entered the place that they would have to be in for months and months to come.

In a way, things were starting to look up…well, for Dean at least. The school was crawling with way more girls than he would be able to find at a bar. He veered off, leaving his brother behind, where he was then bombarded by a group of jocks.

"Hey new kid! You got a name there sasquatch?" the leader of the pack asked. Joey Mandell was the head quarterback and had asked the question to the Winchester.

"Sam," Sam replied.

"Do you play football?" Joey asked.

"Not really. But I'm a fast learner," Sam replied; wondering just where this guy was going.

"Great. Then how would you like to be on the team? We are desperate and since your new…you just acquired a higher ranking in this school as jock. By the way. I'm Joey; this is Zach, Nick, Sid, and Hunter. The others aren't important right now. What do you say we show you around the school? Chicks will be throwing themselves at ya once they get a look at you," Joey said; placing his arm around Sam's shoulders and dragging him along, through the school hallway.

Meanwhile, Dean wasn't having as good of luck as his younger brother was. Everyone ignored him wherever he stepped and in a way he didn't like it. Normally when he went to a new school, all eyes were on him; mostly the ladies eyes. The bell rang and he knew he was late for class when the halls were empty. Dean ran as to not be seen, to his first class and when he entered, it was then he got the attention he thought he would have gotten earlier.

"Excuse me, but, class started when the bell rang. You are?" the teacher asked in an annoyed tone.

"Winchester. Dean. Winchester," he said with a grin; as he noticed that all the girls in the room were gazing up at him with longing looks.

"Ahh…the new kid. Please have a seat by…Ms. Singer," the teacher said; gesturing towards the desk by his fellow classmate. Dean walked over to the spot and sat down just as the teacher went back to teaching the class again.

"I'm Dean," he whispered to the girl he was assigned to sit by.

"And, I'm, not interested," she replied; never taking her attention away from the front of the room.

"Why? Oh I know, you're playing hard to get," Dean said with a grin.

"Actually, asshole. I have a boyfriend. An actual relationship. Something a guy like you probably wouldn't have a clue on what that is. So if you don't want a concussion, I suggest you turn back in your seat and never speak to me again. Okay?" she said with a cocky smile as she looked at him, with a look saying, 'Dead serious.'

"Sure…but, to let you know. I never give up," he replied still grinning as he shifted in his seat to face the front.

Taryn was stunned by the chosen words from his mouth. The air about him made her feel different; something inside her held a tinge of hope that he would keep trying to win her, no matter the consequences, and no matter what he suffered to succeed in doing so.

'_I think I'm going to actually look forward to this school year,' _she thought.


	2. Making new friends is sometimes easy

By the time lunch came around, Dean was more than happy to get out of class. He got his food and found a nearby empty table. It wasn't long untill he was interrupted by a kid who sat down next to him without even bothering to ask.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Dean asked.

"Oh sorry didn't think you'd mind that I sat down next to you."

"Uhhh okay, but you didn't answer my question."

"Ohhh, sorry again. my names Austin Russo, what's yours??" Austin asked

"Dean Winchester"

"That's a really cool name, you new or something?"

"Unfortunately, yeah" Dean said through clenched teeth.

"You have any friends yet?"

"I wish I did, but sadly no"

"Well you do now" Austin said.

"Who" Dean asked trying his best not to act stupid.

"Me" Austin said staring at him

"Ohh thank you....uhhh" Dean said as he tried hard to remember the kids name.

"Austin"

"Oh yeah right, austin..gotta remember that."

Dean was surprised that a kid like austin actually wanted to be his friend, and Austin talked a lot to…a lot more than Dean wanted him too, But he was happy enough that he made one friend today. Speaking of making friends, he began to wonder if Sam had any luck with friends.

~SN~

Sam walked into the lunch room and quickly scanned the overcrowded place for his brother. He spotted Dean talking to some blond kid, whatever they were talking about Dean seemed interested because he was laughing. So Sam walked in the other direction and Saw his friend Joey Mandell waving to him.

"Hey Joey whats up" Sam asked heading towards his friend.

"Nothin much Sam, how's school for ya so far?"

"It was okay" Who's that" Sam asked as he stared at the girl sitting next to Joey.

"Oh' Sam, this is my girlfriend Taryn Singer, Taryn this is Sam"

"Nice to meet you Sam" She said.

"Yeah nice to meet you too" Sam said as he stared hard at the girl. Although, the last name did sound vaguely familiar. He decided to just shrug it off

~SN~

Dean walked to Math class that he had with Austin and found his seat which was right next to Austin.

"Hey Austin"

"What's up Dean"

"Is this class easy?" Dean asked hoping it would be easy

"Yeah, mostly..except for the projects but otherwise it's pretty easy."

" okay"

as soon as the bell rang a buch of Jocks walked iin and found their seats. Joey Mandell saw a kid sitting in Taryn's seat and decided to show the kid who's boss.

"Excuse me but your in my girlfriends seat"

"The teacher told me I could sit wherever I want"

"If the teacher told you to jump off a bidge would you??"

"Uhh-"

"Didn't think so now MOVE!"

Austin turned around and saw what was happening and decided to step in for his new friend.

"Come on Joey leave him alone he didn't do anything to you or Taryn"

"You stay out of this asshole"

"Look Joey, just becuase he's sitting in Taryn's seat doesn't mean you can be mean to him, so take your skanky girlfriend and find somewhere else to sit"

"Whatever. But you better watch your back.....loser"

Joey walked away and sat down in a different seat far away from Dean. Dean quitely said thank you to Austin for helping him and sunk down in his chair in embarrassment because the whole class was staring at him. he found himself hoping and praying that the school day would be over soon.

~SN~

As soon as school was over with, Dean was more than happy to go home. His day had gone from good to bad, bad to worse, he said goodbye to Austin and waited for Sammy to get to the car. He was lost in his thought when he remembered that they were living with dad's friend Caleb._ Oh great I wonder what he's gonna make us do when we get home. _he started to wish that the school day gad not ended because then he and Sammy would have to go back to Caleb's.


	3. Truth

If Dean thought that Caleb's place was better than school, he was way wrong.

"Dean! Wanna explain to me why all my clothes are tie-dyed?!" Caleb yelled once the two brothers stepping inside the house.

"No, not really. I'm a little tired. In fact, go to someone else, and whine to him or her about your problems. Like Sammy for instance," Dean replied with a smirk before heading up the stairs to his bedroom. Caleb however, was faster and grabbed the back of Dean's shirt and pulled him back down and dragged him out into the backyard.

"So not cool! I do not like being man handled!" Dean said angrily just as Caleb let go; causing Dean to fall backwards onto the grass.

"Ever heard the term crime and punishment? You did the crime and now you get to do my idea of a punishment," Caleb said.

"I hope it has nothing to do with cooking in a frilly pink dress with heels, pearls and stupid blond wig," Dean muttered silently, but, sad to say that Caleb heard these words making him grin devilishly.

"Actually it is exactly that. You have to wear it for a whole week to pay off your deed," Caleb said and turned back towards the house; leaving a very stunned, very horrified, and very angered Dean behind.

888

"Dinner's ready! Now came and get your damn food!" Dean yelled from the kitchen. Sam and Caleb rushed down the stairs at the words and when Sam entered the kitchen

first…skidding to a stop at the sight of his brother he began to burst out in a high pitched laugh. Caleb grinned, folding his arms in front of him; thinking that what Dean was wearing had made his day…actually his week considering that was the order he gave him.

"Shut the hell up Sam cause you're cleaning up after dinner this week wearing something I picked out for you. It's hanging in your closet and I made it sure it was the right size,"

Dean said with an evil smile. Sam stopped laughing and immediately looked grim.

"You're cruel you know that right?" Sam asked as he took a seat at the table.

"Yep," Dean replied, going over to the stove and picking up the pan, serving the food onto all three plates.

888

The rest of the night however was funny as hell to Dean, seeing his younger brother in the very short maid's dress with shoes. It wasn't his fault that Sam was freakishly tall, even now that he was past his own height. Just as he was about to go upstairs to clean his weapons for the third time the doorbell rang. Thankfully he had changed after dinner so then whoever it was wouldn't see him in the humiliating outfit.

Dean went to open the door, but little did he know that Caleb was watching from the upstairs curiously. When Dean opened the door, there stood Taryn from school earlier that day.

"What are you doing here? Oh, I know. Thought your boyfriend an ass, and wanted me instead," Dean said with a grin.

"Are you always this cocky and hot headed?" Taryn scoffed, pushing past Dean to enter the house.

"So…last name Singer. I feel like I know the name," Dean said pulling his eyebrows together.

"Well, it's a very common one. Not like Winchester. Common? I think not. And to answer your question from earlier…I am here because I wanted to see if you were okay. My boyfriend can be a little too obsessed with keeping me safe. Although, I am technically his arm candy, which, I hate," she said rolling her eyes before sitting down on the couch.

"Then why date him? If he treats you no better than who you are just dump his ass. I could always knock some sense into him if you want. Trained and all," Dean said with a proud look at the words. To Taryn it seemed that there was something about him that seemed familiar too. Her uncle knew some people by the name Winchester and she just had to ask.

"Do you know a person by the name Bobby Singer?" she asked with a wince. Her uncle was going to kill her for telling a complete stranger his name. He was the cautious type and didn't want to take any chances by letting anyone know who he was.

"Yeah! Wait…you're not his daughter are you? Bobby would most likely tan my hide if I made a move on his own flesh in blood," Dean said.

"Well then, I made the wrong move in coming here didn't I? No. I am not his daughter. I'm his niece," she replied.


End file.
